Hero
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Jimmy sees something horrible, and takes action. Best summary I can give without blowing the whole story, sorry.


Hero

**I thought of this out of the blue. I have no clue why.**

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron... I just don't.**

Jimmy walked around the cafeteria, as he and his friends looked around, trying to decide where to sit. But, when his eyes lay upon Cindy, he froze. He choked up, trying to block the painful memories he had seen last night, to no avail.

Sheen nudged him, as he had notice him staring at Cindy, but thought he was staring at Libby, who was sitting next to her. Jimmy shook his head as he started for a table close to the girls'.

He made sure to sit as close to Cindy as possible, while still trying to remain discreet.

"Hey, Nerdtron" Cindy commented. Jimmy was shook out of his memories again, to his relief.

"Hi, Cindy" he said, able to sound convincing. At least, enough to where she wouldn't question him as to what he was thinking so deeply about.

"So, she really won the case?" Libby asked, bringing her best friend back into conversation.

"Yup" Cindy said, turning back around to face her astonished friend.

"But she's _eleven_" Libby stated. Cindy shrugged.

"Even so, she's really good" she retorted, taking a bite of her ham sandwich.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carl asked, he and Sheen had just sat down.

"There's this eleven year old girl, and she's a lawyer. Shockingly, according to Cindy, she never loses a case" Libby informed them.

"But her best ones are when she works with child abuse. I swear, you could practically see puffs of smoke coming out of her ears" Cindy added. But Jimmy stopped listening after the first sentence.

_'She works with chid abuse? Then why doesn't Cindy call her?'_ he thought.

"Uh, how do you get in contact with her?" he inquired, trying to sound nonchalant. It didn't work.

"Why would you wanna know, King Cranium?" Cindy asked. But he could tell there was a bit of hope in her voice.

"Um, there was a screech from... a house last night, and in case it was someone abusing a child I wanted to know" he lied.

"Oh" Cindy muttered. She gave him the information, just as the bell rang.

...

He darted inside his house, almost colliding with the door. He ran to get a phone. He checked the paper for the millionth time, before dialing. A feminine voice answered, and he explained everything to the lady.

_**Flashback**_

_Jimmy's Pov_

_I had just completed a device that woud allow people to hear through even the thickest of walls. I guessed I shoud test it, but where? My parents would be doing something boring, and so would the Wheezers. I didn't want to run across town just to test it, so I went across the street to the Vortex household._

_I peeped through the open blinds, and what I saw was truly horrific. Cindy was being held against the wall, by her throat. And the people holding her were none other than her parents._

_Immediately, I knew I had to use the invention. I put it to my ear and listened._

_The father was standing by, looking as though he would puke any second. That was good, because at least she had one good parent._

_Her mother, on the other hand, was the one holding Cindy to the wall. She was cackling madly, as though she was glad her daughter was suffering._

_Finally, her mother let her go, and Cindy dropped to the floor._

_"That's what you get for being SECOND BEST" her mother screeched, saying the last two words with venom. She then began to spit in the blonde's hair._

_Then, the butler came in, stating that dinner was ready, then walked right out. I couldn't believe it. He just didn't care Cindy was being tortured!_

_Cindy tried to get up, but her mother placed a foot on her back._

_"You will eat nothing tonight" she hissed, and the woman left. Her father sent a apologetic look to the helpless child, before joining his wife._

_As if that wasn't bad enough, Cindy began to sob. Before I turned off my device, I was able to hear her utter out a few more sentences._

_"Stupid Jimmy... I wasn't even treated like this until HE came along"_

_That broke my heart the most._

_**End Flashback**_

_Third Person_

"Please, just come and save her" he begged after he had finished. For some reason, he was struck with more tears than he had the night it happened.

"Of course" the lawyer said.

"What's your name?" she asked after Jimmy had calmed down.

"Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron" he informed her.

"Jimmy. My name is Jessica. You need not worry, I'll make sure, at the very least, she's put in foster care" the girl soothed. Jimmy said okay, gave her the information, and hung up.

...

The next day was a Saturday. Jimmy waited on his porch, as he had promised Jessica.

About fifteen minutes later, a white SUV stopped at the curb in front of his home. A young girl stepped out the back, and the car drove away.

The girl had black curly hair, and blue eyes. She wore a standard lawyer outfit, and carried a clipboard.

Jimmy walked to the girl, a serious expression on his face.

"I presume you're Jessica?" he muttered. The girl nodded.

"And you're Jimmy?" she asked. Jimmy nodded, and pointed across the street.

"That's the house. They're both home, but I'm pretty sure you'll only want the mom" he said.

"Of course" Jessica stated, already walking towards the house.

Jimmy followed, quite nervous. What if they thought Cindy was responsible for Jessica being here?

He had no time to think, as Jessica knocked. His breath caught in his throat when Cindy's mother answered.

"Hello?" she said, doing her best to sound nice, even though you could tell her voice was laced with hate.

"Ma'am, this boy says he saw you physically abusing your child. Is this true?" Jessica asked professionally.

The woman looked stunned, but then became angry.

"How DARE you! I would NEVER do such a thing!" she screamed. Jessica stayed calm, and peered behind the whackjob.

"Oh really? And I suppose your husband can vouch for you?" she asked. Cindy's mother turned, and saw the man she was referring to. He looked a little scared as the woman brought him forward.

"Yes, he can" she replied angrily. The man clenched his jaw, and pulled away.

"No, I can't" he said, leading Jimmy and Jessica to smirk, and the woman to scowl, though she tried to hide it.

"What do you mean?" the woman growled, however Cindy's father refused to back down.

"You know full well what I mean. You constantly choke her, spit on her, starve her, and much more that I can't even describe. You are a terrible, filthy, DISGUSTING monster" he snapped.

The woman was shocked.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to put you on trial, miss Vortex" Jessica said simply, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. She attached them to each of the woman's wrists, and led her down the street towards the SUV that had parked a few blocks down.

"Jimmy, Cindy is up in her room. Would you like to tell her what happened?" Mr. Vortex asked once the two ladies were gone.

Jimmy simply nodded, and went up the stairs, into Cindy's open door.

"What is it, Spewtron?" Cindy said upon seeing the large headed boy. Jimmy just smiled, and started to explain.

As he did, Cindy started to put together all the little pieces. If he cared so much, why didn't he show it before? Unless...

Cindy waited until the end of his speech, and kissed the boy. And what could he do but kiss back.

**The end.**


End file.
